¡Sangre sucia tu abuela Malfoy!
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: ¿por que lloro Hermione en 1 año?,¿ por que en ecero miro con Lucius como si se conocieran? y si todo esto tiene una sola palabra Abraxas ¿Pero porque? si quieres saberlo lee esta historia de amor y misterio
1. Chapter 1

Ser un Malfoy, en que piensa la gente cuando lo dice en que ellos son el mal hecho familia, aquellos a los que hay que respetar adorar servir, y sobre todo nunca maldecir si valora su vida. Pero están muy equivocados no es como ellos creen, sino como él les hace creer.

Así es, porque Lucius siempre quiso ser el orgullo de su padre, forjándose una reputación a sabiendas de lo que él creía era ser un miembro de su familia. Pero se equivoco no por decisión sino por falta de instrucción.

Huérfano de madre tras haber cumplido 5 años, debido a su desaparición, con un padre que se pasaba los días sumergido en su biblioteca si otro interés que descubrir lo imposible según el quien con el correr ser los años no sin dejar su pasión por los libros, fue demostrando mayor interés en las practicas típicas de la alta sociedad de la época, tales como Criquet, Esgrima, Equitación, cabalgatas y Quiditch, olvidándose así un año tras otro un poco de sus amados libros y por más que en los primeros años sacaba a su padre para que le leyera uno en el jardín, también perdió las ganas y la esperanza de hacerlo porque cuando no estaba leyendo, hay dentro su progenitor dormía, comía, o estaba lo suficientemente ocupado para no poder estar con él, y así los dejo culpándolos de haberle sacado a la familia, por más que su padre siempre le decía:

-Nunca dejes los libros, ellos son el único recuerdo y guía de tu madre, no lo olvides nunca

Mas no se sabe si porque era un niño el cual no comprende todo a la perfección, o si debido al rencor que sentía por la pérdida de la mujer que le dio la vida, decidió desde ese momento hacer oídos sordos y crear su propia apreciación de la vida sin importarle de pedir consejo a los mayores. Convirtiéndose en lo que el esperaba fuera un bien para la familia y una alegría para su padre, y pormas que no siempre le pareció hacer lo correcto no lo admitió jamás, o al menos hasta que un día de Agosto en el Callejón Diagon una niña, si fue por casualidad o por azares del destino no se puede precisar, pero lo que si hay que saber es que se cruzo en su camino de una forma estrepitosa

Espero les guste al primero en comentar le dedico el siguiente capítulo, dejen Rewis y/o comentarios

Bess

DemetriaMalfoy (La hermana melliza de Draco)

Pd: se que en la pagina soy la primea en hacer uno asi asique por favor no sean muy duros conmigo y díganme que les parece


	2. Chapter 2

… 5 años después…..

Hermione y Draco estaban de novios y en esa oportunidad Draco le pediría matrimonio ya era bien sabido por todos sus familiares pero, sin dejar de ser una sorpresa para la chica. Quien otra vez se encontraba allí en aquella casa que tan funestos y gratos recuerdos le traía, realmente no sabía que hacia allí. Hacía tiempo ya que ella había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Draco y caído en la cuenta de que aquel sentimiento que sentía por él no era otra cosa más que añoranza y un profundo cariño, por lo que estaba decidida, esa noche contaría toda la verdad sin importar lo que pensaran, ella había cometido un error y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no sabiendo que todo podría haber sido diferente.

Por eso cuando durante la cena Draco le dijo:

-¿Hermione, querrías ser mi esposa?- dejándola muy sorprendida ella dijo con el corazón en un puño:

-Draco tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no puedo ser tu esposa, realmente te has convertido en la persona que yo no dudaría en aceptar pero mi corazón pertenece a otro hombre e hizo falta de que volviera esta casa luego de tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de que nunca debí haberme ido hace 34 años- en este punto ya ni siquiera miraba a Draco sino que tenía su mirada puesta en los otros dos varones idénticos que se sentaban justo frente a ellos. Los cuales de no ser por su diferencia en los cortes de los cabellos serian tranquilamente uno el reflejo del otro. Pero luego continúo:

-Pero lo hice porque creí que si ayudaba a Potter tendríamos toda una esperanza, pero me equivoque, no le hice bien a mi familia-fue entonces que Lucius se puso pálido, pero no por eso dejo de escuchar la joven que en ese momento decía:

-No le hice bien a nadie, espero que comprendas Lucke, porque me dolió que me dijeras sangre sucia, porque sangre sucia es tu abuela Draco.

Al escuchar aquello Lucius dijo con un hilo de voz y de forma añorarte a la vez que su hermano sin perder su cara de asombro ante lo dicho por la joven lo sostenía junto con Narcissa tratando de que no se desplomara de la silla:

-Ma…Ma… Mama- ante lo que Draco dijo sorprendido

-¡¿Qué?!

Fue entonces que ella le dijo:

-Yo soy tu abuela Draco-pero el negándose a escuchar razones le dijo:

-No inventes Mione, tienes que estar mintiendo, dime que es mentira, ¡Dímelo!-. Ante lo que ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos para luego hacer funcionar su giratiempo dijo:

-Como me gustaría que sea mentira, pero tomar esta decisión me castado mucho, así que no me hagas las cosas más difíciles. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti, y estoy segura de que tu abuelo también lo estaría, ambos te queremos mucho, no lo olvides nunca.

Al verla desaparecer el en un acto desesperado dijo:

-Espera, no… te vayas- pero en ese instante un vacio le lleno la memoria y la imagen de una anciana de rubios cabellos finamente ondulados, vestida de negro a los pies de una escalera que le sonreía a un niño de doce años, con las pupilas convulsionadas debido a la tristeza para ser precedida por muchas otras donde ella aparecía hasta que sus recuerdos fueron cortados por su tío que le dijo escudriñándolo con la mirada:

-¿En qué piensas Draco?

-Estaba recordando a la abuela Mine- a lo que el hermano de su progenitor le dijo al mismo:

-Una gran mujer, ¿verdad Lucke?

Si Hiperyon, ella fue una gran mujer- le respondió el blondo con la voz algo quebrada a la vez que fijaba su mirada en la pared opuesta a la mesa donde el cuadro de su madre le dirigía fijamente la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro que a su vez le arranco una sonrisa de dientes blancos

Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy con el fin del fic, no sé si les gustaría que haga la pre cuela, que sería la historia anterior a esta bueno ustedes me dicen desde ya este capítulo va dedicado a: todos los que tiene la historia en Favoritos. Gracias por esperar y un agradecimiento especial a: roxa cullen hale que siempre me alienta a seguir, cariños a ti y a todos

DemetriaMalfoy


End file.
